fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith (Shardsverse)
|-|Lily= |-|Lilith= |-|True Form: Lilith Thaumiel= Lilith is a key figure in the Shardsverse series and eldest daughter of the Greater Primal Being, Malfegor. She is the wife of the Archangel Lucifer. In ancient times, she was worshipped across the various infinite realms of Creation as Lila, the Goddess of Night. Over the course of several hundred years, Lilith fell in love with the Archangel, Lucifer. She was eventually forced to flee Hell alongside Lucifer, who fled Heaven, due to their siblings' disapproval. Now, Lilith resides on Earth alongside her husband where the two run a small clinic in the countryside of Scotland. Appearance Lilith takes the appearance of a beautiful, voluptuous, and seductive woman with blood red eyes and raven black hair. She has soft, creamy white skin and her hair is said to shine with a luster never seen in other women. She is seen wearing a black sweater with a red overcoat and a knee-length black skirt. Her true form gives her a more demonic but more alluring appearance. Her hair becomes a deeper shade of black. One horn sticks out of the left side of her forehead. She grows two large prehensile blades on her back that can function as wings. Personality Lilith is regal and reserved. She is the eldest demon and the rightful heir to Malefgor's throne thus, she puts on a facade of that of a reserved and polite woman. Other demons see her as fair which only serves to add to her already bewitching beauty. The generals refer to her as calculating and as aloof as her own father, who only appears in Hell from time to time as a swirling cloud of flames and smoke. In private, Lilith can only be described as your average lazy elder sibling. She hides away in her room when she is not attending to the masses and often strong arms Baal into getting her food. Lilith is a daddy's girl and was spoiled by Malfegor when she was just a little girl. Despite the fact that she was spoiled, Lilith can't help but be disappointed by her father distancing himself from his creations. A sentiment that is shared by Lucifer, as his own mother would rather spend the entire day with her consciousness scattered than interacting with Angels. After falling in love with Lucifer, Lilith started to go out more, meeting him in secret. She became angry with her siblings when they voiced their displeasure at their relationship despite the approval of their father. Her anger evolved into seething rage which was directed at the Archangel Michael and Leviathan as the two tried the hardest to separate them. Now she lives with Lucifer, in a small Scottish village, running a clinic and tending to those who are sick. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral; Neutral Good '(Briefly) '''Birthplace:'The Void '''Weight: Classified Height: Classified Likes: Lucifer, her job, having sex with Lucifer Dislikes: Her siblings, Michael, her father when he's lazy Eye Color: Blood Red Hair Color: Midnight Black Hobbies: Reading, Running her clinic Martial Status: Married to Lucifer Status: Alive Themes: TBA Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Lily Macleod, Lilith Origin: Shardsverse Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Tens of Billions of Years '''Classification: '''Demon, Demon Goddess, Lesser Primal Embodiment '''Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Desire and Night), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Large Size (Type 10), Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic Level), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation (Can induce night wherever she is at will), Hellfire Manipulation, Possession, Disease Manipulation (Can cure and create diseases), Life and Death Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Shapeshifting, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Sword Master, Extreme Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level '(Is on par with the weakened Rune Dragons. Superior to her younger siblings and equal to Lucifer. She had vast control over the nine levels of Hell, being able to control and alter them to their base levels. Superior to cosmic gods such as Eltariel, the Etherian Goddess of Time, who can control time across Etheria and is capable to create an infinite 4-D construct that mirrored all of Etheria. Lilith's skill is superior to hers as she is shown to be able to stop time on a multiversal scale effortlessly as well as take control of the dimensions of Primus, adding higher and lower dimensions as well as bringing it in and out of Hyper-Space. Her anger in Hell caused the nine circles to collide with each other causing havoc.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is a higher dimensional being who must restrict herself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space). 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal ' 'Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Sword of Lilith Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Lily | Lilith Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Possession Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Cosmic Entities